


过量治疗

by miaopanda



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaopanda/pseuds/miaopanda
Summary: 龙会咬人。





	过量治疗

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：轻微魔法操作下的生理改造 魔法涨奶（字面意义

有那么一会儿，安度因国王觉得自己几乎要窒息身亡了。  
他的耳朵在嗡鸣，血液如潮水般冲击着耳膜，他猜自己的脸大概红得能擦出血来。深蓝的丝绸睡衣松敞开着挂在肩头，早已被后背的汗水濡湿。他像一个快要溺毙的人那样大张着口，急促地呼吸着，胸膛剧烈地起伏。  
这似乎令那只把头埋在国王胸口的黑龙更加兴奋了，黑龙分叉的舌尖继续舔舐着人类一端的乳头，一只不安分的爪子悄悄捏上另一端，陡然间施加力度拧动——  
牧师国王发出一声压抑的支吾，伸手探向拉希奥的后脑，揪住他黑色的卷发使劲向后拽，把那头不知好歹的黑龙从自己胸前拉起，他瞪出他所能表现出的最严厉的眼神，低声呵斥着，“够了！拉希奥，你现在就给我给我滚出去，否则……”那头黑龙顺从地抬起头，望向安度因极力压抑的眼睛，伸出分叉的深色舌尖意味深长地舔了舔自己的上唇，等待着国王的号令。“否则……够了！这是国王的命令！”黑龙下意识的动作似乎让国王本人忘记了他先前尚未脱口的责罚，人类慌不择路地扯着嗓子，抬高声调，试图摆出国王的尊严让那头龙知难而退。  
安度因国王早已不再是那个刚刚继位时满心悲怆，无所适从的孩子，如今他坚韧而极具威信，可此时此刻，当他面色潮红浑身颤抖地和他心爱的龙单独相处时，这威胁着实没什么震慑力。  
“这不是你的真实想法……”那头黑龙狡猾地眯起眼睛，上下打量着人类羞赧的脸，“你想让我留下。你想让我抚摸你的胸膛，有必要的话——揉捏的再用力一些，把它们弄得又红又硬，你想让我吮吸你的乳头，含住它们，把那些止不住流淌的分泌物舔干净，顺带一提，它们的味道好极了，有点像你们宴会上的奶油派，但却永远都不觉得腻。我考虑让你也尝点儿，你会喜欢的。”

这太奇怪了。安度因惶恐地盯着那头滔滔不绝且越发兴奋的龙，他应该摇头，可更多的自我正在他脑子里放声高歌，“是的，是的，你喜欢这个，让他放手去做吧。”他最后残存的理智依然不肯放弃地搜刮着，他到底是如何沦为这步田地的。

破碎的逻辑在他脑中绝望地蔓延着，他发现自己无法揪清它们的顺序，他知道这和情人节有关——圣光在上，他恨透了情人节，四处拿香水喷人的勇士，四处发放巧克力的勇士，他们当中难道没有一个人仔细阅读那些小东西上附加的产品说明吗？没有人会为这些试用装的副作用负责，他们急匆匆地跑进来，喷你一脸然后拔腿就跑，没人知道各种乱七八糟的香水撞在一起会产生什么样的副作用——比如突然浑身发热，胸膛胀痛，每一次乳尖轻微地摩擦衬衫都让他麻痒得浑身颤抖，像一位哺乳期的那样女性分泌出液体。当他意识到自己的身体发生了某些奇怪的变化时，他就把自己关在房间里拒绝见任何人，直到他的伴侣冲破他的露台的落地窗。而那时他刚刚甩掉了礼服外套和衬衫，穿着柔软的丝绸睡衣，敞着怀，抱着脑袋钻进枕头，把皇冠药剂公司那群该死的亡灵在心中诅咒了一遍又一遍。  
那头黑龙先是惊讶了半秒钟，继而就风卷残云般地扑了上来，安度因不知道自己为什么没能在第一时间就把拉希奥揍出屋子，以至于此时此刻，他只能头脑混乱地听着那头毫无廉耻的龙看着他的眼睛大放厥词，并且要让自己承认，他自己就和他一样不知羞耻。

再或者，也许拉希奥说的对。  
也许他就是喜欢这个，也许他就是想让他的龙玩弄他的乳头，把那些该死的汁液吮吸出来，这让他几乎无法思考。他感觉到他的湿透的睡衣正紧贴着他的脊背，他的胸膛胀痛得难受，而毫无来由的委屈几乎让他落泪。也许他真的掉了点儿眼泪，他不知道，他的泪腺就和他的胸膛一样该死的不争气，因为下一秒那头咄咄逼人的黑龙瞬间就安静了下来。拉希奥把手从他的胸前移开，像呵哄孩子那样双手捧着他的脸，小声地说着，“嘿——安度因，安度因！看着我，我没在羞辱你，非常抱歉我让你感觉不快了，我只是想让你有所缓解然后放松下来，如果你想让我离开，那我现在就停手，不过我会在一旁照看好你直到你感觉好下来。”

那些香水似乎弄坏了自己的脑子，安度因想着，因为他觉得自己哭得更厉害了，那些古怪的炼金魔法药剂让他止不住地落泪，他听见自己沙哑哽咽的声音，“要是我好不了呢？……要是我一直都这样奇怪呢？”  
“我发誓，你很快就会好起来的，安度因，我觉得你现在身上的气味已经比我发现你时淡了许多，你想象不出你闻起来有多好……”黑龙偏着脑袋，趴在人类的颈窝深深地呼吸，“你会好起来的。”他断言道。“我还能让你享受一段奇妙的时光——如果你愿意的话。”  
那双深红的眼睛紧盯着人类，安度因觉得这似乎让自己平静了下来，拉希奥的话永远有种致命的吸引力，尽管他知道，黑龙所说的话未必是真的，可他就是想要相信并沉溺其中——他总是会一而再再而三地溺死在黑龙的妙曼的谎言和誓言里，早在他还是个孩子的时候就开始了。  
于是他点了点头。

拉希奥吻了吻人类湿润的眼睛，轻轻推着他的肩膀让他向后倚靠在枕头上，黑龙的视线向下扫去——只是一会儿的工夫，人类的乳头就变得比方才更红肿，更硬挺，更……迷人，它淌下的液体濡湿了人类身侧的睡衣，拉希奥伸出手爪，只是压了压安度因的胸膛，就令它又溢出了点儿。他俯下脑袋，探出分叉的舌尖再次舔舐着安度因的乳尖，感受着它硬挺的轮廓和炙热的温度，就像他先前所说的，安度因尝起来好极了，不，他先前说的并不准确，不是奶油派，那玩意儿太过甜腻了，安度因尝起来就像是……安度因，只要你闻一闻就溺毙其中了。他轻轻舔舐着人类的乳尖，弄得安度因发出酥痒的抽气，接着将它含在口中，稍稍用力地吮吸着，另一只手不忘抚慰着另一边，让它颤抖地滴下好闻的汁液。他满意地听见人类舒服得哼出声音。  
“唔……别再这样了，拉希奥，好痒，呃——”

他断断续续的抗议以一声高亢的呼喊告终，黑龙像一头野兽那样用力地咬了他，他甚至能感觉到自己随着突然的疼感分泌出了更多的液体，它们被拉希奥尽数含进了胃里，另一半被黑龙灵巧的手指上下挑拨着，沾湿的手指顺着他的胸膛滑到他的小腹，像是勾勒着什么奇妙的图案。安度因的手攥着拉希奥的肩膀，不知是想把他推开还是拉近，他只觉得自己浑身软的施不上力，像是躺在午后炙热的沙滩上，唯有浪潮卷过才能缓解身躯的滚烫，他颤抖地喘息着，蓦地发现自己双腿间湿滑一片，只是被拉希奥玩弄乳头就让他射了出来，这想法让他下意识打了个哆嗦。  
黑龙的唇齿恋恋不舍地放开他的乳头，他坏笑着伸手向下，探向人类的软下的阴茎，将它握在手中，缓慢地揉捏着。拜托别开口——安度因在心中大吼着，此时此刻他只想钻进床下然后一辈子不出来。“就像我说的那样，一段美妙的时光，嗯？”黑龙拖着长长的调子，笑着靠近安度因的脸，快乐地看着人类的脸涨得通红，皱着鼻子说不出话来。他的手扳着安度因那张可爱的脸，尽情地亲吻他的唇，像方才吮吸他的乳尖那样，分叉的舌在人类口腔中搜刮着。  
直到他确定安度因尝到了他口中的味道，他才放开手让人类后仰着躺下。“那尝起来是不是很棒？”黑龙兴奋地发问。安度因皱了皱眉，说实话，这种类似于他乳汁的液体尝起来并没有什么味道，甚至有点稀薄的苦涩，那当然不会是甜美的，只是某种恶劣蹩脚的魔法使他的身体在短时间发生了某种难堪的转变。  
他摇了摇头，“不，这太恶心了，在你漱口之前不许再吻我。”

黑龙露出了某种真挚而迷惑的神情，就好像他尝到的某种琼浆被误认为了苦胆，他耸了耸肩，配合地点了点头。他舔了舔自己的下唇，他觉得更饿了，就好像那份饥饿并非源于肉体，而是深植于灵魂。  
“我不吻你，现在我可以操你了吗？”他晕乎乎地发问。  
人类国王皱着眉头，“不，你给我从来的地方滚出去。”  
拉希奥一动不动愣在原地，就好像安度因方才在说什么他听不懂的异族语言，黑龙瞪大眼睛看着人类颦起的眉，看着它们逐渐展平，看着他咧着嘴，然后坏笑出声。  
“既然我的命令对你从来起不到什么效果，拉希奥，那你还在啰嗦什么呢？”

黑龙顺从地闭上了嘴。

——END——


End file.
